Nuit Noire
by Yami Flo
Summary: Une nuit d'orage, une panne de courant, une peur intense du noir, un petit garçon terrifié et une grande soeur inquiète. Il suffit parfois de peu pour tisser des liens entre frère et soeur, n'est ce pas Seiji ?


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Family ; histoire centrée sur Seiji et sa sœur Yayoi ; possible OOC, mais bon, c'est un chibi-Seiji, après tout.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

**Nuit Noire**

Noir.

Du noir partout. Il ne pouvait rien distinguer autour de lui.

Il sanglota doucement. Il faisait si noir ici, et si froid. Ou peut-être qu'il faisait seulement sombre et que le froid n'était que l'effet de son imagination ?

C'était si oppressant, tout ce noir…

Il avait l'impression que des milliers d'yeux invisibles étaient fixés sur lui, qu'ils l'épiaient en silence, et il trembla. Il avait peur. Non, il était terrifié.

Un grondement éclata dans le silence, et il remonta brusquement la couverture jusqu'à ses yeux.

Il y avait un monstre dans la chambre, il en était certain à présent. Un horrible monstre aux grands crocs luisants, qui se cachait sous le lit, et qui rêvait de le dévorer.

Il était dans le noir depuis si longtemps…Est-ce que les autres l'avaient oublié ? Sûrement. Il était un si mauvais garçon. Son grand-père le lui répétait tout le temps…

Un autre grondement secoua le silence.

Il pleurait ouvertement maintenant, sans se soucier de qui pouvait l'entendre. Pour un peu, il aurait également hurlé. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir, le grincement de la porte de sa chambre, et…le faisceau d'une lampe torche l'éblouit momentanément. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, ne les retirant que lorsqu'une petite main lui saisit le poignet et le força à les rabaisser.

Dans la clarté blafarde que lui accordait la lampe de poche, il distingua nettement le visage de sa sœur aînée, et tout d'un coup, il eut l'impression qu'un poids énorme se soulevait de sa poitrine. Il se jeta sur elle pour l'éteindre fermement contre lui.

Et elle se laissa faire, un peu étonnée mais complaisante, lui tapotant le dos pour faire cesser ses sanglots.

-Seiji ? Je t'ai entendu pleurer en regagnant ma chambre. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-La…La veilleuse…s'est éteinte…Et…et tout ce noir…

Sa sœur hocha la tête avec compréhension. Son petit frère n'avait jamais aimé le noir. Il le haïssait même avec passion. Elle-même n'aimait pas trop cela non plus.

Elle avait été fort surprise quand les lumières du salon s'étaient brutalement éteintes, peu avant qu'elle aille se mettre au lit.

-Il y a une panne de courant à cause de l'orage, Papa a dit qu'il allait réparer très vite. Faut pas avoir peur, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Seiji leva vers elle des yeux implorants.

-Mais, Yayoi…Il fait tout noir…

Date Yayoi, fille aînée du clan Date, âgée de onze ans, secoua la tête d'un air navré en serrant son petit frère et l'unique héritier mâle de leur prestigieux clan contre elle.

-Oh, Seiji, franchement, à ton âge, avoir peur du noir…C'est bon pour les bébés comme Satsuki, mais toi, tu es un grand garçon maintenant.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux aussi dorés que le soleil, couleur fort étrange pour un Japonais, secoua négativement la tête, ses petits poings serrés fermement sur les manches de la chemise de nuit de sa sœur.

-J'ai six ans ! Je suis pas si grand que ça !

Yayoi évita de lui rétorquer qu'il prétendait toujours le contraire. Ce n'était pas exactement le moment, décida-t-elle.

Seiji avait l'air vraiment secoué, et elle détestait ça. De son point de vue, son petit frère n'avait pas le droit d'être malheureux. Seiji était sensé être un petit garçon insouciant et énergique, détestant obéir aux ordres et adorant jouer avec elle.

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher Maman, proposa-t-elle ?

-Non !

Il avait presque crié, ses yeux agrandis par la peur. Yayoi le regarda curieusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, alors ?

-Je…Je veux pas rester seul dans le noir, murmura-t-il pitoyablement.

Elle le regarda quelques minutes et finit par soupirer lourdement.

-Parfois, je me dis que je suis trop gentille avec toi…Bon, pousses-toi.

Seiji la regarda sans comprendre.

-Hein ?

-Fais-moi de la place, répéta-t-elle. Comment veux-tu que je m'allonge à côté de toi si tu prends toute la place ?

Seiji cligna des yeux avant de sourire grandement. Elle allait rester ! Elle allait rester avec lui ! Il sourit timidement tout en lui faisant de la place. Elle se glissa dans les draps avec reconnaissance. Il ne faisait décidément pas chaud dans cette pièce. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à leurs parents, Seiji avait une santé suffisamment fragile comme cela, si jamais il devait attraper un coup de froid en plus…

Un petit tiraillement sur sa manche et une petite voix captèrent son attention.

-Yayoi…merci.

-Ne le mentionne pas. Mais en échange, demain, tu joues à la poupée avec moi ! J'ai de nouveaux rubans que tu vas adorer, ajouta-t-elle an riant un peu. Seiji ? Seiji, tu m'écoutes ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur son cadet. Seiji dormait déjà, son poing clôt sur un pan de sa chemise de nuit. Yayoi sourit doucement en voyant si paisible, lui qui était si agité quelques instants auparavant. Secouant la tête, elle éteignit la petite lampe torche et ferma les yeux.

L'orage se calmait au dehors. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que le silence, le petit corps chaud blotti contre le sien, et la lumière de la veilleuse, enfin rallumée.

Ses doigts se glissèrent gentiment dans les cheveux de Seiji. C'était parfois dur d'être une grande sœur, mais pour des moments comme celui-là, ça en valait largement la peine.

**Fin**


End file.
